Junction boxes are often used for placement of lighting drivers of lighting fixtures and for making safe wiring connections. Typically, a junction box is separate from a light fixture. For example, the junction box may be structurally unattached to a light fixture, or may be attached to a light fixture by a joining structure (e.g., an arm) extending therebetween. However, in some applications, a structurally separate junction box or a junction box that is attached to a light fixture by a joining structure may be inconvenient and/or undesirable. For example, a space that is available behind a ceiling may be small or otherwise limited. In retrofitting installations, use of an existing junction box or installing a new junction box may be challenging and result in added cost. Further, in cases such as temporary installations (e.g., during building construction phases), use of a separate junction box may add to cost.
Thus, in some applications, a solution that avoids use of a structurally separate junction may be desirable.